


Just believe in your signature around my finger

by meinstorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, High school student Iwaizumi, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, M/M, Model Oikawa Tooru, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, alternative universe, iwa-chan being sweet to oikawa, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi fluff, matsuhana - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinstorie/pseuds/meinstorie
Summary: Oikawa Tooru dropped out of high school to become a full time model. He is very busy but he still has time to remember that he doesn't have anyone's name around his ring finger. He has lived his whole life thinking there is no one for him but sometimes life plays tricks on humanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some cute soulmate au with iwaoi so here it is. I had a whole different idea in mind but I couldn't find the time to write it, sorry

Oikawa Tooru, a world famous model, was walking down the road while looking at his ring finger. It was blank and empty. Usually people were supposed to have the name of their soulmate written around this finger like a ring but Oikawa didn’t have anyone’s name. He had already accepted the fact that he didn’t have a soulmate but every time he saw happy coupled together he glanced at his ring finger. 

It was already quite dark out but Oikawa still had two photoshoots to go through. Because of how busy his modeling work made him, Oikawa had dropped out of high school almost immediately after starting it. He did get some home tutoring but that was only if he had time. 

It did get him down sometimes but he never let that show. He kept on going forward but when no one was looking, he would cry and fall into despair.

-X-X-X-

Iwaizumi Hajime was a normal high school student. He wasn’t that popular among girls, not that it mattered. He had a soulmate. He glanced down at his ring finger that had ‘Oikawa Tooru’ written around it like a ring with an overly cute handwriting. From far away this name looked like a black ring. 

As the break finally arrived, freeing the student from long lectures and studying. Iwaizumi stood by the window when suddenly his friends and classmates Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro surprise attacked him. 

“Yo” Matsukawa said with a slight grin across his lips.

Iwaizumi greeted the two with a nod. These two males had each other’s names written around their ring fingers. 

“So, we catched something interesting from our classes’ girls” Hanamaki started and looked at Matsukawa who was offering Iwaizumi a magazine. 

The shorter ravenette took the magazine from the taller one with doubt. 

“See page seven” Matsukawa added as Hanamaki seemed to fix his posture while looking proud of what he had found.

Iwaizumi nodded and quickly opened the magazine juts on the right page. There was a huge picture of a brunette male posing. This boy had on some expensive clothes and he looked quite charming in Iwaizumi’s opinion. Not that the ravenette would admit that outloud. Next to the picture was a short sentence that said ‘New hot brands by Oikawa Tooru’. Iwaizumi almost dropped the magazine after reading the name. 

He lifted his gaze to look at his friends who looked to be proud of themselves.

“According to those girls, he is some kind of world famous model-” Matsukawa explained before Hanamaki interrupted him.

“He’s coming to this town soon, that would be a great change to meet your soulmate!”

Matsukawa nodded in agreement not really minding that he was interrupted. 

Iwaizumi seemed to wonder it for a moment doubtfully. Then he finally nodded.

“Alright, it’s worth the shot. Though, I guess I need to find a way to get to him through all those fangirls”

-X-X-X-

Iwaizumi was at the hotel where Oikawa lived according to the magazines and news. He was on the other side of the road because the entrance into that hotel was crowded by thousands of girls.

Eventually he got into the hotel by pretending to be a person who lived there like Hanamaki and Matsukawa had told him to do. He felt a bit bad for it but there was no turning back now. But how would he find Oikawa’s hotel room or even get inside of the said room. 

As Iwaizumi was coming up with different ideas, he pumped into someone. This person had black hair and a weird grin. Iwaizumi raised his left hand up as he apologized but the tall man seemed to get interest in his ring finger.

“Does… Is Oikawa Tooru your soulmate?” the man asked which slightly surprised Iwaizumi.

“Yes, I am” he replied, feeling uncertain why this person was asking.

Suddenly the stranger grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand a started pulling him towards the elevator. 

“I’ll take you to Oikawa”

-X-X-X-

The stranger, apparently his name was Kuroo Tetsurou, took Iwaizumi over to Oikawa’s hotel room’s door and then left him there. He assured that he had texted the model so he would open the door.

Iwaizumi knocked on the door after finally deciding to just do so.

There were hurrying steps from the other side of the door and it even sounded like someone stumbled few times. Soon the door flew open and the same face from the magazine’s appeared before Iwaizumi. God dammit, he was cuter than in the pictures… Now was not the time to think that!

“Hello! Umm, I’m Oikawa Tooru if you didn’t already know!” Oikawa stumbled on his words as he introduced himself. 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime” Iwaizumi said, feeling slightly awkward.

As the silence fell between them, Iwaizumi happened to glance at Oikawa’s hands. He had a glove on his left hand but not on his right.

“So, why the one hand glove?” the ravenette asked and immediately noticed how the color drained from Oikawa’s face.

“I-it’s for… fashion!” the brunette blurted out an obvious excuse and the ravenette didn’t buy it.

Before Oikawa could do anything, Iwaizumi grabbed his hand and pulled the glove off just to be greeted with a blank ring finger. He looked at Oikawa with a confused expression and the brunette seemed pretty much ready to burst into tears. 

Without really thinking it through, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa inside of his room and followed him, closing the door behind them. The brunette blinked few times which caused tears to form into his eyes. He was obviously trying to hold back so Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa. 

“It’s not like anyone can see you. Just cry”

It was like magic. At those word Oikawa bursted into tears and started sobbing loudly. Iwaizumi didn’t let him go, not that he was even trying to get away from the warm and firm embrace.

“I’m so useless. Everyone else around me had a name written around their ring fingers but I didn’t have anything. Not name anywhere. I got used to it, not having a soulmate even if everyone else had one. Then suddenly Tetsu just messages me, saying that he has found my soulmate. It can’t be me, I don’t have your name, or anyone else’s-” Oikawa’s voice cracked many times and his words were hard to understand through all the sobbing but Iwaizumi listened to him until his voice totally broke.

It took a moment for Oikawa to calm down enough that Iwaizumi could show him his finger. He put his hand on Oikawa’s and squeezed it. 

“Is this your signature?” He asked from the brunette who now looked at his hand curiously. After a while of inspecting the ring finger, Oikawa nodded. It was his signature however you looked at it. 

“Then it can’t be anyone else than you”

“But… I don’t have your name written on-” Oikawa started but cut himself off after noticing the firm look in Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“But I have yours. I may not be your soulmate, but you are mine. Hell, even if you weren’t my soulmate I could still lo-” Iwaizumi stopped himself from continuing that sentence after noticing what he was about to say.

“You could still what?” Oikawa asked curiously and leaned his face closer to Iwaizumi’s. The ravenette’s face turned red as he tried to push the brunette away.

“I-it was nothing. Shut up, Trashykawa”

“That’s mean! You can’t call me with a name like that!” Oikawa said while pouting but soon he started chuckling. Iwaizumi laughed with him. 

After they both calmed down they finally realized that they had been just sitting by the door, on the floor. 

“Well, I should head out. When can you get some free time?” Iwaizumi asked as he stood up and helped Oikawa up. 

Oikawa squeezed his hand, not wanting to let go. 

“You don’t need to go just yet! My modeling work will start at 1 pm so we have almost an hour to spend. I’ll make some coffee for us”

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a questioning look but then he nodded.

“Alright, some coffee sounds good” he replied as he started to take off his shoes.


End file.
